Strength
by NaomiKuchiki222
Summary: A oneshot of Jacqui and Takeda as they realize that taking things slow needs just as much strength like courage implied Cass/Jin


Strength

After Shinnoks defeat almost a month ago, the new generation of the original contestants were all on a well rested and long vacation in Santorini. During this time, Jacqui and Takeda became romantically involved with one another this month being their first month together.

At this time the girls were at the many beaches at the exotic island walking along the sand while the boys watched them from their shared exquistie hotel room. Takeda watched his girlfriend laugh lightly at something Cassie said and blushed at how beautiful she was when she laughed or did anything of that matter. He was leaning on his elbows on the balcony railings only wearing some shorts and a white muscle shirt. For once he finally saw what she looked like with her hair out of her cornrows, curly locks hugged her cute face and it seemed to bring Takeda into a daze of how long it was.

Her and Cassie both fasioned halter bikinis but in different colors, Jacqui's being white and Cassie's a dark blue almost black color. Unknown to the women their well endowned chests looked like they were about to bust out of their tops. Takeda's main image at this moment was Jacqui curvy and muscled figure, her toned stomach and thick thighs down to that tempting fat ass of hers.

Smiling again at her, Takeda sighed in addmiration loving that he has such a loving girlfriend.

'So beautiful...so perfect...' he thought still staring.

"Takeda."

'Beautiful Jacqui...'

"Takeda!" Snapping him out of his daydreaming, Takeda looked towards his best friend, Kung Jin whom was sitting in a lawn chair sipping a beer while sporting a grey t-shirt and matching shorts. Kung Jin glared at his friend and sighed rubbing his templates.

"Dammit, Takeda why dont you just smack that ass of hers already? You guys have been together for a while now, so what's the problem?" Jin asked annoyed. Takeda rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the girls who were both in the warm shallow beach throwing water on one another clearly having a good time. Takeda gave a smile again and sat on the railing facing Jin.

"Well, first of all, I am going slow with Jacqui as she is with me. I dont want her to feel uncomfortable since this being her first time and all." Takeda told him. Jin rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink.

"Yeah, well, Cassie let me get some on the third date and trust and believe it was worth it!" He boasted. Takeda rolled his eyes at that and turned back to the beach where his eyes immediately burned in fury. A man with brown skin and another with pale skin were flirting with the girls. Jacqui was trying to tell them to leave them be but these guys were persistant to listen.

"Look, we just told you we have boyfriends so can you please leave us alone?" Cassie told the pale one. The men grinned at them lustfully.

"Aww, come on baby, you should dump whoever is youre with and be with me, I promise Ill be better than him." The dark one told Jacqui leaning into her. Looking at one another, the women grinned and uppercut the two men then kicked them into the ocean. Giving each other high fives, they headed back towards the hotel all the while grinning in victory.

Watching that experience, Takeda sighed in relief he knew Jacqui and Cassie could take care of themselves but, you can never be too careful.

"Come on, we should meet the girls in the lobby and go out to eat. I am starving." Jin suggested getting up from his seat and walking back into the room to put on his shoes. Takeda nodded and slipped on his socks and Nike slides following his best friend out the room with a grin.

With the girls

Jacqui and Cassie were both taking a selfie using Cassie's Galaxy Note 2 until the boys came up behind them each taking in their girls waists with their large buffed arms. Jacqui giggled at the sight of her boyfriend and turned in his arms to hug his neck as Takeda nuzzled her cheek.

"Hi there..." she said. Takeda looked in her brown eyes and kissed her full lips. Jacqui eagerly returned the kiss.

"Hey, you two we're bout to go eat so stop sucking face and lets go already!" Cassie said making the couple break their kiss.

Cassie was holding Jin's calloused hand as they all walked out the lobby and down the street to a seafood restuarant. As they walked, Takeda was talking softly to Jacqui grasping her small hand.

"Did you have fun at the beach today?"

Jacqui smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You should have came, the water was so warm and refreshing. We could have gone somewhere more...private..." she whispered. Takeda laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, babe, there was an important message my father had sent me I had to get it." He told her. Jacqui pouted lightly and nodded in understanding. When the four reached the restuarant they were immediately sat at a booth waiting for their vacant waiter/waiteress to serve them.

Cassie and Jacqui were both speaking to one another while the boys watched the many games that were on today.

"Im telling ya' man you should really make a move already...if not Jacqui may not want You anymore." Jin told Takeda.

Takeda flipped him off and continued watching the game without hearing Jin sigh.

"So? Are you going to ask him?" Cassie asked her best friend in a whispered tone. Jacqui sighed and rubbed her templates.

"Cassie, I dunno if I have the courage to...I mean you and Jin already done it but, I want to take things slow with Takeda at least for a little while longer..." Jacqui said rubbing her curly locks gently. Cassie smiled encouraging at her friend and grapsed his hand.

"Take as much time as you need Jacqui...just make sure to use protection if you do." Cassie laughed as Jacqui swatted her arm.

A man approached their table with a notepad in hand and smiled warmly at the four.

"Hey guys, my name is Justin and Ill be your waiter tonight. Shall we start with the drinks?" He asked kindly. After ordering their drinks, the girls were leaning against their boyfriends talking to each other.

"So far, this vacation has been awesome! The beaches are beautiful and the food is great!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Not to mention the killer training area that got here! Tech must be advanced in every part of the world." Jacqui said. Smiling at the women, Jin roamed his eyes over Cassie's body her bare non hairy legs were thick and muscled making the male next to her smirk lustfully.

"Cassie, come with me..." Jin said taking her by the hand and pulling her out the booth.

"Jin, wait!" Cassie said as she was pulled away from the table. The other couple watched as their friends left the restuarant with confused expressions and fell silent.

"...well, that was interesting." Takeda said.

"Yeah..."

Silence.

'Come on, Jacqui just ask him already! You are Jackson Briggs daughter! You have his strength and authority!' She thought. Takeda however was just as nervous to ask Jacqui to take things to the next level.

"Jacqui-Takeda..." they both said in unison before smiling. Jacqui turned to Takeda and sighed looking down at her hands.

"I think...well, I um...*sigh* Im sorry I dont know how to do this." Jacqui said honestly head bowed in embaressment. Takeda turned to her and lifted her chin to stare in his golden brown eyes.

"I know what youre going to ask...but, Jacqui if you want to take things slow then we will take as long as it takes until you feel comfortable...I dont want to hurt you." Takeda told her. Jacqui smiled at him and kissed his cheek gently.

"Youre so sweet, I think I am ready to take things to the next level...if you are okay with that?" Jacqui asked. Takeda smiled gently and kissed her full lips.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her. Jacqui gave a nod and two smiled gently.

"I want you to touch me, love me, like you mean it, Takeda Takahashi..." she whispered seductively. Takeda gulped while blushing. They sat in silence again while Takeda wrapped an arm around her curvy waist.

In two minutes or so Jin and Cassie returned to the booth with Jin smirking while Cassie was fixing her bathing suit top. By the time they got there the waiter arrived with their drinks.

"Here you guys go. One water, two tequilas and a sprite. Are we ready to order?" he said holding up his notepad.

"Ill have a shrimp alfredo with a side of chicken tenders." Jacqui said. Cassie ordered a grilled chicken salad with a side of brocolli.

"I will have the Salmon on rye bread with mashed potatoes." Takeda said.

"Can I just get a regular lobster with a side of butter?" Jin said. The waiter nodded his head while writing down the orders and left the four alone again.

"So, what happend with you two?" Takeda teased. Jin grinned at his best friend as he wrapped an arm around Cassie who was blushing madly at this.

"If you must know I fucked Cassie in the ally next door, and man was it good when I-"

"Jin! Shut the fuck up!" Cassie cried angrily. Jacqui giggled softly and visably jumped when she felt a hand on her thigh and slowly rub it. Jacqui blsuhed slightly and elbowed Takeda hard in the stomach causing the ninja to stop his rubbing.

"Perv..." she told him. After they ate the girls were getting tierd and the four headed back to their hotel. Takeda watched as Jacqui tried her best to walk straight but, she was stumbling slightly. Putting the women on his back, Takeda continued walking.

"Thanks..." Jacqui whispered. Takeda only smiled.

When they returned to the hotel, Cassie and Jin had taken the boys room two doors down from the girls room and locked it leaving Takeda and Jacqui to take the girls room. He set the sleeping woman on one of the queen sized beds and sighed gently. He watched her sleep for a while and smiled taking off his shirt, socks and shoes. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead then down to her neck and collarbone.

"Jacqui..." he whispered. The woman only grinned in her sleep. Takeda blew on her ear gently earning a small giggle from the woman. Takeda gently rubbed his hands over her beautiful body then kissed her lips.

"Jacqui...wake up..." he continued to taunt her body gently pushing up her bikini top and exposing her breasts. Of course hes seen her naked before but, that was before they were dating, an accident really she was in the shower while they were on a mission, he didnt hear the shower and she was beaten almost brutally by her when she was safely clothed.

"You really are a pervert..." he heard her voice whisper. Looking up he saw the woman staring at him with a small smile but, blushing. Takeda covered her body with his large frame and smiled at her kissing her lips softly. Her breasts touched his abs and he groaned into the kiss.

"I may be a perv but, I know how to get my lady all hot and bothered." He began kissing her neck again and grasped her right breast. Jacqui moaned softly arching into his hands.

"Oh..."

"Like that?" He asked biting her left breast gently making the woman under him squeal.

"Takeda! Yes!" She cried in pleasure.

Roaming his hands down her figure he pulled down her bottom piece and spread her legs looking down at her shaven crotch. Jacqui put a hand over mouth and gasped when she felt his tounge taste her. Moaning softly, Jacqui grasped his dark locks as his tounge taster her moist juices. Using his thumb to play with her pearl Jacqui squealed in ecstacy, her orgasm being lapped up by the male below her.

Standing up, Takeda watched her panting form as she clenched her legs together and eyes closed, Takeda dropped his shorts and boxers showing off his large erection but, Jacqui still had her eyes closed.

Coming onto the woman again, Jacqui gasped as she felt her boyfriend's erection on her thigh and opened her eyes looking at his loving amd caring expression.

"Jacqui we can stop if you want if youre not ready-No!" Jacqui interrupted him lying fully on her back and staring in his eyes pleading to go on.

"...alright, just tell me when it starts to hurt too much..." he said the woman nodded in agreement. Positioning himself, Takeda slowly began to push inside of her. Jacqui gasped in pain and fisted the sheets in her hands, when he reached her barrier he thrusted inside of her making Jacqui scream out in pain. Takeda kissed her to silence her scream and calm her as she squirmed in discomfort. Not moving, the male waited patiently as she began to relax under his touch.

"You...you can move now." She whispered. Takeda smiled softly at her and kissed her thrusting slowly watching her face to find any discomfort but, to his delight she was not in pain but blissfull pleasure. She moaned softly as Takeda picked up his pace making the woman squeal in delight.

"Takeda! Hah...ah, ah! Yes!" Jacqui cried. Takeda grinned and sat her up in his lap bouncing her on his needy erection. The brown skinner woman wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned and he grunted.

Takeda kissed her ear and gripped her round bottom forcing the woman above him to move faster on his cock. Jacqui threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm errupted inside of her. This happening had Takeda's cock be tight in a vice grip from the woman's inner wall but, he wasnt finished yet. Lying her on her stomach, ass in the air, Takeda took the woman from the back gaining a new angle and getting deeper inside of her. Jacqui was moaning louder this time as his cock pounded inside of her reaching her g-spot.

"Takeda...Im going to come again, please...fuck me harder." She whimpered. Takeda smirked at her and slapped her ass earning a squeal from the woman below.

"Dont worry...I plan on fucking you harder..." he said. Jacqui's eyes widened as he pounded harder than before inside of her the bed was creaking below them and the headboard was hitting the wall roughly.

"T-Take-Ahh! Right there!" Jacqui screamed fisting the bed sheets once more. Feeling his close ending, he leaned over back while moving harder inside of her.

"Jacqui...Im, gonna cum..." he whimpered. Kissing her Jacqui moaned in response to the kiss until she screamed feeling his warmth enter her womb and him groan out his release. Both parting from the kiss they were panting and gasping for breath Takeda pulled out of her and laid on his back next to her. Jacqui moved her worn out body to his side and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"That was amazing..." Takeda looked down at her and smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"You ready for round two?"

A slap was heard and the male groaned in pain.

"You better wait for me there buddy, because I am tierd." Jacqui said.

"Fair enough." Takeda said pain lingering in his voice. None the less Takeda smiled gently and slowly drifted off to sleep with his woman.

The next morning, Takeda woke to find his girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to his naked figure hers the same as his. He gave a smile and kissed her lips gently not to wake her. He sat up in the bed strecthing his arms and scratching his head with a yawn.

"Good morning..." he heard a sleepy voice say making him look in Jacqui's warm brown eyes. Leaning down to kiss her again, Jacqui wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped one around her waist. Moaning into the kiss, Takeda pulled away and giggled at the sight of Jacqui's pouting face one arm covering her naked breasts.

"Takeda!" She whined. The male grinned and pulled her into his lap facing him.

"You know I love you right?" He asked. Jacqui nodded and leaned her head on his chest loving his warm skin on hers.

"I know you do. If you didnt I would be beating the shit out of you for raping me." Jacqui joked making Takeda laugh lightly.

"Its not rape if youre taking it, babe." He contered. Jacqui punched his shoulder and laughed lightly. Takeda gave her ass a smack making the woman stop laughing all together.

"Hey!" Jacqui cried frowning the male only smirked.

"What?"

"That hurt you jerk!"

"Did it really?" He smacked her ass again.

"Takeda!" She swung at him, but the ninja dodged her attack rolling onto the other side of the bed and staring at the brown skinned woman.

"Asshole! I said that hurts!" She cried. Crawling over to him, Takeda smirked at their little game and took the chance to move out the way of her advancing figure and smack her round bottom again earning another cry.

"Stop it, that hurts!" She cried. Takeda laughed and pulled on his shorts that hung loosely over his hips and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him and leaving Jacqui to pout after his retreating form. She crossed her arms as she heard the shower turn on...wait, shower? She gave a wicked smile and climbed off the bed putting on a white robe and going over to the bathroom door. Slowly opening it, the woman saw Takeda's naked figure washing himself she crept over to where the toilet was and flushed it causing the water to turn scorching hot and Takeda to hobble out of the shower skin red and sizzling. Finding Jacqui laughing near the toilet, and Takeda began to approach her in menacing way.

"Jacqui!" He growled. Jacqui stopped laughing and slowly backed out the bathroom as her boyfriend continued his pursuit.

"Now, Takeda, you started it, so-so you cant hurt me!"

"You will pay for this!"

"Kyahh!"

Takeda chased the woman all around the room until she was grabbed by the waist and thrown on the bed. She was then tickled by her boyfriend and she was squealing in laughter.

"Takehahahahhahhahaha!"

"This is what you deserve, Jacqui!"

"No, stahahahhhaahahahahap!"

Takeda grinned at her and they both stayed in that room till the evening

The End


End file.
